


Making Up

by LuckyLJay



Series: Forgiven [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLJay/pseuds/LuckyLJay
Summary: Akashi makes up with everyone and gets a little action.





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so here’s the sequel to ‘Gomenasai’ and just like that story its NFSW. My sister told me that my first story was Hella short so I wrote and I hope it’s a little longer? Anyways enjoy! Ice this is also yours as well! I hope you don’t mind that I added everyone to be in it! And again thank you for letting me write NFSW. [@icefireeclipse](https://tmblr.co/mep0Oq3IEX4PxNPZT3YXuMg)

Every one gathered at the restaurant table that Akashi had booked along with the whole place itself and looked at the red head in front of them in shock as he apologized to each and every one of them. It had a month since the red head had been to school as he was still recuperating from the loss and his heat, or at least that was what he told the adminsterators at his school. Akashi had someone come to his dorm to deliver the school and student council work. 

Kuroko visited him often at Akashi’s expense with support and comfort as Akashi tried and tried to find a way to apologize to the people who mattered to him. No, that was a lie. He just didn’t have the courage to see them and kept putting it off until finally Kuroko sat him, fuck him raw, and set the date himself with no room for Akashi to say otherwise.

The table was tense with stillness as the real shocker set in that he actually meant it and looked apologetic. It was silent for a few good moments and the blue head that sat beside him, squeezed his hand under the table in comfort and support.

Kuroko felt so proud of his Omega, Akashi, and how he wanted to make up and redeem himself to everyone. As long as it would Akashi happy then he would support him as much as he could. With a completely deadpan face, Kuroko looked around the table to see everyone’s faces and reactions while also being alert to anything that might set Akashi off.

But luckily he didn’t have to worry too much as the first ones to react were to his surprise Akashi’s Rakuzan teammates who glomped from almost all sides.

“Aww, Sei-chan! I’m just glad that you’re okay!” Mibuchi chirped happily as he rubbed his cheek against Akashi’s.

Kuroko would have growled but he didn’t feel threatened by the long haired male especially since he could both smell the Alpha scent and see the mark on his neck.

“Yeah, Akashi, we were so worried about you!” Hayama practically shouted.

“You got it, Akashi?” Nebuya spoke next as his body relaxed and a grin spread lazily across his lips. “Don’t make your Senpai worry about you.”

Akashi smiled and his eyes glowed with happiness at his teammates reactions. He was so glad that they understood where he was coming from and accepted his apology. He then turned to Chihiro who was watching the scene from afar with a small smile on his lips and when he saw the way Akashi looked at him, he nodded his head in acceptance.

Once the Rakuzan acceptance and celebration was over, Akashi faced forward towards his former teammates with his back ramrod straight. The tension between the six of them was thick and heavy like dense fog. Rakuzan stood behind Akashi protectively but let Akashi handle the situation at hand.

“I know that with all that’s happened between us from middle school then now that a simple apology won’t be the ‘cure all, fix all’ but I’m hoping that it might the first step in rebuilding or healing our friendship.” Akashi explained delicately.

There were a few more moments of silence before Aomine groaned in annoyance as he slouched in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

“Geez, when you say it like that.” He said though there was a teasing quality to his voice now. “Look Akashi we all had our problems in middle school and we all lead to the disband mentioned of the Kiseki no Sedai, so don’t just take the blame onto yourself.”

Kise piped up next excitedly. “For once Aomine’s right, Akashicchi!”

Midorima just huffed as he pushed his glasses and looked away. “I agree with those two idiots…” a blush pinkened his face. “Besides I still haven’t bested you in shogi yet.”

Murasakibara just crunched on his maiubo. “I’m sorry too, Akachin~” And though his actions didn’t seem apologetic, his eyes and tension in his body said otherwise.

Akashi nodded understanding at Murasakibara before Kuroko and him were glomped by a sobbing pink haired female. He patted her head gently as he and Kuroko shared a look over her bowed head.

“Come now Satsuki, a pretty lady such as yourself should not be crying.” Akashi crooned to the Beta female as he wiped her tears with his handkerchief.

She sniffled before a small smile appeared on her face. “Akashi-san, is ever the gentleman I see.”

Akashi chuckled in amusement. “Of course! One cannot leave such a pretty lady as yourself to cry.”

Satsuki laughed and everyone gathered around the table to talk, eat, and share affectionate touches. But all too soon, the day ended, the sun lowering behind the horizon as it counterpart the moon rose. Akashi and Kuroko bid everyone goodbye and good night as they exited the restaurant one by one before they left themselves.

They walked hand in hand as they talked about everything and nothing. Akashi had missed this, being with Kuroko so intimately. He glanced at the blue haired male out the corner of his eye before he pulled him into the nearby alleyway.

Kuroko grunted as his back hit the wall and glared slightly at Akashi who smirked at him. “What exactly are you doing, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi pressed his body up against Kuroko’s, his hardness pressing into the male’s thigh. “Oh, nothing that you won’t enjoy.”

Akashi sunk to his knees, not caring about the cold biting at his skin through his pants as he unzipped his Alpha’s pants. He stroked it to full hardness before he licked the length of it, swirled his tongue around the tip before licking his way back down. Akashi loved the sounds coming from Kuroko even though he knew that he was trying to muffle them, loved the way Kuroko’s nails bit into his scalp from his tight grip of his hair.

Finally taking the head into his mouth, Akashi swirled his tongue and graze it lightly with his teeth. He kept his eyes on Kuroko who was looking down at him as well. Akashi slowly took more and more of his lover’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he did. His other hand pulled and stroked his balls as he worked the dick in and out of his mouth.

“A- ah! Akashi… I’m close…” Kuroko whined and Akashi pulled away stopping all his ministrations.

“Not yet… I want you to cum inside me.” Akashi panted through his sore throat.

Kuroko groaned as he pulled Akashi to him. Their lips smashed together painfully but they could careless as they liked a little pain in their fucking. Breaking away, Kuroko pushed Akashi against the wall, his movement rough but not harmful in anyway. He unbundled Akashi’s pants one handedly and pushed them down to his thighs before he shoved two fingers inside him.

He worked Akashi open ruthlessly and fast, way too impatient to take it slow and from the moaning coming from Akashi he was impatient too. Pulling his fingers away with slick following them, Kuroko pulled Akashi’s hips towards him with one hand while the guided his erection into the throbbing, warmth his Omega.

“nNgh! So tight…. Fuck!” Kuroko, though never one to lose his composure unless it dealt with Akashi, swore as his dick was tightly gripped.

He pulled back until the tip before pushing back in fast. He moved the hand that was guiding his cock into Akashi to said male’s hip and he fucked him thoroughly into the wall.

Akashi moaned shamelessly as he pressed his face against his hands. Heat pooled in his stomach as Kuroko angled his hips to hit his sweet spot. “Augh… Kuroko! More, I need more!” He cried out.

Kuroko’s hand came around to stroke his cock and Akashi’s hips stuttered and his legs started to shake. He was so close, so close! He screamed out Kuroko’s name as he came on the alley wall and his own inner walls clamped down onto Kuroko who grunted and came as well.

Kuroko pressed both of their bodies against the wall as they panted heavily. Once they regained their strength, Kuroko pulled out, his cum flowing out of Akashi. Akashi grimaced at the sensation as he quickly pulled up his pants. Kuroko laughed as he took Akashi’s hand.

“Come on, let’s hurry home so we can get you washed up.” Kuroko suggested with a smile.

They continued their walk to the train station with smiles on their faces and love and affection in their hearts. Maybe all good things don’t have to come to an end?

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Old works make me cringe! Especially the ones with smut. Genus!
> 
> Leave a comment, I do reply!


End file.
